Teal Wright
General Nickname: O (pronounced oh) Age:15 Sex: Male Dorm: Suicune at The Pokemon Trainer Academy Appearance: He is a dark-skinned boy with low-cut black hair that he takes great care in keeping low. He has a confident stature, standing straight and proud. He's not tall by any accounts, though he can't be considered short. The character himself dresses like he's in uniform, he always wears a white shirt and khaki pants, his shoes are (in contrast to his other attire) usually black. He wears a teal hat bill hat whenever he is outside. Personality and History Personality: Teal can best be described as a person with nothing to lose. He is more wise than intelligent. He is calm, collective, and kind. It would be a challenge to actually bother him. Though a pokemon trainer he is tactical and fierce, though he is by no means a master, and due to the relative weakness of Linoone compared to other pokemon will often lose.. He learns certain concepts properly but it can be hard for him to not go out of his way to help with every single thing. As friendly and nice as he is, Teal prefers to be generally alone and gets nervous when people talk to him (he never shows this though), he would much rather be training and can be found helping the nurse during the day. He believes himself to be completely good and that negative emotions are evil, thus he hides them. It is likely that these emotions hes bottled up will become a burden, but for now he is in control. He doesn't tell where the town he lived in is, but he does say its near Rosepetal City, and he won't even give the school his real name. Due to his history and volunteer work, he is proficient with medical aid, and can easily identify ailments, sicknesses and give most forms of first aid, he is no replacement for a doctor though. History: As a child he was never actually named Teal, as a matter of fact he never really had a name (in his eyes). His parents had abandoned him after a home birth; the couple that took him in were misguided. The parents believed they could take care of a child like that, but all it lead to was fighting between them, causing them to resent Teal and ignore him. The name they had given him was a curse in the eyes of Teal, so he named himself after his favorite color. He never liked being home so he would go out and do community service, often he would help at the pokecenter or hospital. He learned a lot from the work, and it helped him realize things that he didn't understand before. All of the suffering in those hospitals, and yet people still managed to be happy made Teal learn to forgive. He began to help more and more as time went by. Then one day team rocket came to town, they began to steal pokemon from other trainers. Nobody in the town could stop them, and they got away. This was the first time he had ever experienced anger to another person, and he began to get furious. He blamed his parents, he yelled at them in frustration, but all they did was ignore him again. After that incident he went into the forest outside town. He was told by the local professor that the pokemon were docile and tame and was given a pokeball. This is where he caught his first pokemon, Linoone. Linoone helped Teal a lot, serving as a house pet and they trained whenever Teal had the chance. After Teal received his package to go to the Academy, many people in town saw this as an opportunity to get a trainer that could reclaim their stolen Pokemon. The town couldn't afford to give much, but Teal received the TMs Dig and Protect, and he was given 10,000 pokedollars. Teal has the magnificent talent to be able to heal, save, or mend anyone and any pokemon out in the field due to his history and preperation for such an event. He enjoys helping others and won't hesitate to help anyone. He would risk his own life to help others, no matter who it is. 'Pokemon' Species:Linoone Nickname(Optional):Vel (short for Velocity) Personality: Vel is as kind and calm as Teal. As dedicated as Vel is to Teal, she isn't a very powerful pokemon (and Teal knows this) so teal taught her a number of moves that makes it easier to avoid or otherwise mitigate damage. Vel can sometime be distracted and curios though, and has trouble not getting in to trouble. She also has a habit of stealing anything round, or shiny, often hiding it in Teal's pack getting him in trouble. Lvl(Max 25):25 Moves: Dig, Protect, Headbutt, Thief, Double Team Species: Ponyta (No additional info) 'In the RP' His Story: Teal has just arrived at the island and has witnessed his first real pokemon battle. He came to realise he needs a new pokemon and headed into the forest. Unfortuneatly due to a bad lapse in judgement him and his Linoone were attacked by mankies, he managed to put Linoone in a safe place but he was knocked unconsious while calling for help. Trivia -Teal came from a town near Rosepetal city (a city from Khalil's Fanfic). -Teal was made by Khawill, who prefers his birth name Khalil, a direct contrast to Teal who hates his name. -Teal's middle name is literally the letter O, this is a personal refrence from Khalil who likes that letter the most. Category:Student Category:Character